Chick Hicks
{{Character |name = Chick Hicks |image = ChickPitShop.jpg |films = Cars |games = Cars Cars: Race-O-Rama |voice = Michael Keaton |personality = Stupid, greedy, angry, selfish |appearance = Green car that he has his looks are drastic |occupation = Racing car #86 |goal = To win the Piston Cup |home = The Piston Cup |enemies = Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Doc Hudson (deceased), Ramone, Flo, Fillmore, Sarge, Strip "The King" Weathers, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Mack, Lizzie, Red, Mia and Tia! Darrell Cartrip, Bob Cutlass |minions = Chick Hicks' Pit Crew |likes = Cheating |dislikes = Winning second or third place |fate = Gets booed off the stage in Los Angeles International Speedway (was probably arrested) |quote = "Ka-Chicka! Ka-Chicka!" |friends = Hopper, Randall Boggs, Skinner, Charles Muntz ||alliance = Good Chick Hicks is the main antagonist of Cars. Biography Chick Hicks is the Hostile Takeover Banks car covered with sponsor stickers from his hood to his bumper. Hicks first appears racing at Bristol Motor Speedway for the Piston Cup. Chick Hicks, Lightning McQueen, and The King a.k.a. "Strip Weathers" make a "three-way tie" resulting in a special race taking place at California. The tension between Lightning and Hicks grows into a full out rivalry for the Dinoco sponsor. The two cars both attempt to get to California first so that they can woo the Dinoco sponsor. McQueen gets lost on Route 66 and is kept in a small town called Radiator Springs while Chick gets to California first and adapts the nickname "Thunder." After the press locate him, McQueen arrives in California and Chick, Strip Weathers, And Lighning McQueen race, a big one, that is! Chick Hicks wrecks Weathers out to the field. Hicks wins the Piston Cup due to Lightning McQueen going back to help Weathers. In victory lane, Hicks begins celebrating his winning of the Piston Cup but other cars are infuriated at him violently wrecking Weathers on his last race, resulting in him being booed off the stage and being denied the Dinoco sponsor, much to his anger. Personality Chick is more arrogant than Lightning was and he's also obnoxious. Chick always brags about winning and he's also sarcastic and intimidating. Appearance Chick is a green car with racing stickers all over him. On the front, he has a black bumper that resembles a mustache, and he has a frown almost always. Later when when The King,McQueen,and Chick went to California, Chick had a thunder bolt on his sides and stole McQueens bid whith the Ka-Chicka. Trivia * In Cars 2, Chick was rumored to make a return and once again be the main villain, but it turned out to be Miles Axlerod. * Chick Hicks is voiced by Michael Keaton who did Ken, Barbie's love interest in Toy Story 3. * Chick Hicks is the opposite of Lightning Mcqueen. Mcqueen is a self centered but, he really is a kind and became the protagonist. Chick Hicks however turns into an antagonist for crashing the king near the end of the movie. * Chick Hicks is similar to Randall Boggs From Monsters,Inc. Both want to win and both are cheaters and hate coming in second place. Gallery chick1.jpg chick2.jpg chick3.jpg chick4.jpg chick5.jpg chick6.jpg ChickHicksShiftyMan.jpg ChickHicks.jpg|Chick deciding what the crowd who sees him if he wins or loses Category:Pixar Villains Category:Males Category:Comical Villains Category:Cars Villains Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Dimwits